marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talkin' bird (Earth-9047)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9047 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Superheroe | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter B. Gillis; Jon Bogdanove | First = What The--?! Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The superheroine Talkin' Bird was a member of the super-team Guest Host Offengers. At one time, the Offengers, a group related to hers, was attacked by the misled X-Persons. The Guest Host Offengers, including Talkin' Bird, boarded a quinjet piloted by teammember Buckeye, and travelled to the ruins of the Offengers Mansions to join the fray. A number of other superheroes emulated them, with the battle soon escalating.When Titans Bunch! in ''What The--?!'' #1 Later, Talkin' Bird was seen in New York City. Some members of the Fantastical Four were fighting Superbman and, during the struggle, Superbman punched the Thung of the Fantastical Four. The impact broke all of the Thung's rocky coverage, leaving behind just a naked Bem Glumm. Talkin' Bird appeared then and joined three other superheroines, Magnavox, the Scarlett Wench and Tigirl, to grade the man in an impromptu beauty contest; Talkin' Bird gave Glumm the lowest grade of the four referees, with only 8.5 over 10.Superbman vs. the Fantastical Four in "My bad guy… my enemy!" in ''What The--?!'' #2 The mutie superheroes were gifted and doomed with an S-Factor in their DNA that enormously increased the sales of their comic-book series. A number of non-mutie super-heroes gathered to oppose the most successful muties, the X-Persons, and they created the ominous consortium of their most deadly and most implacable enemies. The consortium tracked the X-Persons with evil intention,Mutant Beach Party! Part 2 in ''What The--?!'' #4 although not stealthy—the Scarlett Wench and Slicksilver, two allies of the X-Persons, saw the consortium approach the hideout of the X-Persons.Mutant Beach Party! in ''What The--?!'' #3 The consortium organized for some other villain teams to attack the X-Persons, weakening them before they arrive. Finally, the consortium found the X-Persons at the beach and attacked, with Talkin' Bird among them. This fight apparently finished with everybody going back home and never talking about this again.as it was not ever referenced, nor it caused any permanent problem to anyone. Later, the Offengers reorganized as the Revengers, and Talkin' Bird joined this new team along with some other former Guest Host Offengers. By that time, villains of Dee-See comics raized the city. Revenger leader Chaplain America, wanting to know why this was happening, tried to gather the Revengers in their meeting room, but most of the Revengers, including Talkin' Bird, were already there. Chaplin America called for two of the remaining members, the Scarlett Wench and the Visionary, and the team was then joined by its newest member, Motorola. Motorola had captured the Jazzgardian villain Low Key, who had staged the invasion as a way to take reprisals due to his unimportant appearances in Sore. The Dee-See villains had agreed to follow Low Key to the Marble Universe because they were unneeded at home: Dee-See heroes had turned so dark, grim and anti-heroic, that they had no need for villains any more; besides, Jokester, one of the Dee-See villains, had been in his opinion unfairly criticized for fashion reasons after decades of hard work. When the villains explained this to the Revengers, Talkin' Bird agreed that their situation was worse than what she had thought. Nonetheless, the Dee-See villains returned to their universe.Smacks of Vengeance in ''What The--?!'' #6 Soon afterward, Talkin' Bird left the Revengers.She is not seen among the how-so-many Revengers in their following appearance, The Revengers vs. Just-A-League in ''What The--?!'' #7, or any later appearance of the team. | Powers = | Abilities = She does not have the mutie S-Factor in her DNA and, due to this, her appearance in a comic-book series does not hugely boost its sales. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = She carries one short metallic stick in each hand. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = | Quotation = Gee, this is exciting. I sure am glad I joined this spiffy group because I just love the-- | Speaker = Talkin' Bird | QuoteSource = What The--?! Vol 1 1 }}